cerry
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [HaeKyu. First Time. Drabble? One-Shot? ] "Hey Hyun, kau suka Black Forest?"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cerry

Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)

Warning: -

Disclaimer: plot cerita milik author

Donghae seharusnya lebih fokus pada tugas akhir kuliahnya, bukan pada anak SMA yang baru saja menempati rumah di depan rumahnya.

Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat ia sedang di dapur membantu ibunya tercinta membuat _Black Forest_. Tidak benar benar membantu, lebih tepatnya duduk manis sambil sesekali bercerita hal hal yang membuat ibunya tertawa. Ia senang mendengar ibunya tertawa.

"Biar aku yang buka" Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

Mungkin itu Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Tapi seharusnya tidak secepat ini mereka sudah datang. Beberapa waktu lalu ia mengirimkan pesan pada mereka supaya datang ke rumah. Sebentar saja main Play Station tidak akan membuat tugas akhirnya berantakan kan? Lagipula ini hari Sabtu dan mereka tidak bisa menolak _Black Forest_ buatan ibunya.

Hanya saja Donghae merasa baru sepuluh menit lalu mengirimkan pesannya.

Tentu, bukan dua orang sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan pintunya, tapi orang lain yang ia tidak kenal. Tepatnya, seorang remaja yang belum pernah ia temui. Tepatnya, seorang remaja laki laki –mungkin masih SMA- yang belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

Ia memakai celana jeans dan kaos polo berkerah berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya hitam dan tidak disisir rapi, mungkin hanya menggunakan jarinya. Kulitnya putih dan begitu putih hingga terlihat agak pucat, namun di kedua pipinya nampak warna merah muda. Bibirnya mengingatkan Donghae pada buah cerry diatas _Strawberry Short Cake_. Bulu matanya lentik dan panjang. Kedua tangannya memengang kotak makan berukuran agak besar. Donghae bisa mencium aroma vanila dan kayu manis. Jari jemarinya panjang dan lentik dan telihat lembut, membuat Donghae mempertanyakan kepastian gendernya. Wow.

Remaja laki laki itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Donghae pertama kali. Mungkin Donghae perlu mengganti celana pendeknya dan kaos tanpa lengan hasil guntingannya sendiri. Tapi ini _weekend_ dan ia sedang tidak harus presentasi. Lagipula ia rajin fitnes yang membuatnya cukup percaya diri dengan tubuhnya. Penampilannya.

"Uhm… hai" ia menyapa, membuat Donghae berhenti menganalisis. Ia berkedip beberapa kali meskipun kedua matanya tidak luput memperhatikan remaja laki laki itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Oh hai… iya… hai.. ada yang bisa kubantu?" Donghae berusaha kembali normal dan memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya.

Remaja laki laki itu terlihat canggung dan malu. Pandangannya terus bergerak antara kotak makan yang ia bawa dan kedua mata Donghae. Beberapa kali ia juga berusaha tidak melihat bagian tubuh Donghae yang terlihat disela kaos tanpa lengannya.

"Uhm… keluargaku baru saja pindah kesini, maksudku baru saja menempati rumah di sini, jadi uhm… ibuku berpikir untuk memberikan ini sebagai perkenalan tetangga baru… uhm ya ..semacam itu" ia menggigit bibirnya lagi dan menyodorkan kotak makannya. Menunduk.

Donghae tidak langusng menerimanya, ia masih tersenyum, bahkan semakin lebar. Ia yakin tetangga barunya ini sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup di depannya. Donghae bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama di depan pintunya dan menikmati pemandangan ini. Tetangga barunya yang lucu, tampan dan menggemaskan. Ia ingin mencubit pipinya. Mungkin nanti.

Donghae menunggu hingga tetangga barunya ini mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ya, karena sudah seperti bertahun tahun Donghae tidak juga menerima kotak makan yang disodorkan padanya, akhirnya tetangga baru yang menggemaskan itu mengangkat kepala dan bertatap muka dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengembangkan senyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit, membuat wajah tetangga barunya yang malang itu memerah seperti tomat, panik dan lagi lagi menggigit bibirnya.

Donghae membayangkan cerry lagi. Dan ingin menggigitnya.

"Umh… apa… apa kau tidak ingin menerimanya?"

Oh tentu saja Donghae akan menerimanya, tapi sebelumnya ia berpikir untuk membuat tetangganya ini menggigit bibirnya lagi. Ia mulai menyukai kebiasaan tetangga barunya ini. "Hmm… bagaimana ya. Aku tidak biasa menerima sesuatu dari orang asing" Donghae berkata sopan dan lembut. Dan senyum. "Kau tahu, kita diajarkan hal itu saat masih kecil" Donghae memasang muka _maaf ya_ dengan sedikit dramatis.

Dan yap, tetangga barunya yang manis itu menggigit bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya, "Oh maafkan aku. Namaku… namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. _Woohoo_ , ia putuskan ia menyukai tetangga barunya ini.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, kurasa karena aku sudah tahu namamu, kau bukan orang asing lagi sekarang." Donghae mengambil kotak makan di hadapannya.

Tetangga barunya, Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan senyum dan segera menyembunyikan kedua tanggan dibalik saku celananya.

"Ya, baiklah kurasa begitu. Jadi, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" lagi lagi Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menghindari bertatapan dengan Donghae. Ia berjalan mundur dengan pelan dan canggung.

Saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badan untuk melangkah pulang, Donghae menghentikannya, "Hey Hyun, kau suka Black Forest?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit terkejut dan mukanya memerah. "Uhm…" Ia mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa, "Uhm… aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak biasa menerima sesuatu dari orang asing"

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. Tetangga barunya ini menarik. "Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae."

Kyuhyun kali ini ia tertawa kecil. Donghae mendapatinya semakin menggemaskan ia ingin menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi? Black Forest? Aku sudah bukan orang asing lagi sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ok…"

Donghae tersenyum "Ok"

Kyuhyun berjalan pulang, menginggalkan Donghae dengan senyum bodohnya - yang belum mau beranjak dari depan pintunya sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **[Note:** Hai? ^^ miss me? anyone?]


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cerry**

 **Chapter: 2/?**

 **Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)**

 **Warning: -**

 **Disclaimer: plot cerita milik author**

/Chapter 2/

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya. Masih terselimuti kantuk namun kembali tidur bukan pilihan. Ia adalah manusia pagi dan hal itu membuat jam biologis tubuhnya menolak untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan pening karena tidak mendapatkan porsi tidur cukup seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Dan kali ini bukan karena ia sedang memikirkan tugas sekolah atau karya tulis ilmiahnya. Ini karena hal sepele yang membuat endorphin dalam tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendalinya.

Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Lee Donghae, tetangga barunya.

Sungguh, seharusnya itu bukan masalah besar. Ia hanya seorang laki laki yang kebetulan bertetangga dengannya dan sayangnya sangat menarik. Hanya seorang yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan dengan kedua mata yang berwarna senada. Hanya seorang yang kebetulan saat itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang _oh_ sangat mengesankan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia jarang sekali menilai orang dari penampilan pada pandangan pertama meskipun ia tidak membantah kesan pertama memberikan bekas yang berlangsung lama. Mungkin selamanya karena hal itu hanya terjadi satu kali pada setiap orang.

Dan Donghae memberikan kesan pertama yang membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa pubertas membuat sudut pandangnya terhadap sesuatu menjadi sedikit lebih berbeda.

Bukan ia sengaja ingin memikirkannya, terdengar sangat mengerikan, apalagi ia belum mengenal Donghae. Mereka hanya ngobrol tidak lebih dari lima belas menit! Selebihnya ia hanya bisa menebak. Donghae mungkin berusia sekitar 21 tahun. Mahasiswa. Dari penampilannya, Kyuhyun tidak yakin Donghae mengambil jurusan eksakta dan semacamnya. Ia lebih pantas menjadi mahasiswa seni, sastra atau drama. Donghae juga sepertinya adalah orang yang ramah. _Hmm_ , ramah dan sedikit menebar pesona.

Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkannya, Donghae memang menarik. Tampan dan menarik.

Sepertinya ide tentang pindah rumah dan segalanya ini tidak terlalu buruk sekarang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya masih mengenakan piyama kesayangannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun karena sangat sangat nyaman. Sedikit kebesaran hingga jari-jarinya mengintip diujung lengan panjangnya. Rambutnya masih acak acakan – lagipula siapa yang repot menyisir rambut saat bangun tidur? Dan ini hari minggu. Ia menjaga kedua kakinya tetap hangat dengan sandal bulu berkepala panda. Kacamatanya tidak pernah lepas dan tidak juga berhasil menyembunyikan kantung mata sisa tadi malam.

Kyuhyun berjalan malas menuju ke dapur saat terdengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dari luar. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendapati ibunya masuk dengan membawa dua tas berisi barang-barang belanjaan masing masing di tangan kanan kirinya.

"Kyuhyun…bantu ibu membawa barang-barang ini. Berat sekali", kata ibunya sambil terengah.

Kyuhyun segera menolong ibunya, mengambil satu tas yang terlihat paling penuh dan berat dari tangan ibunya. Ia hampir saja membuat isinya jatuh berantakan karena tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ibunya tidak sendiri. Dibelakangnya berdiri Lee Donghae, sekali lagi Lee Donghae, yang semalam wajahnya mondar mandir di langit langit kamarnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Donghae tersenyum lebar. Hanya kali ini ia membantu ibunya membawa tas belanja penuh dengan barang.

Donghae. Tetangga barunya.

Donghae yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Donghae yang membawa tas belanjaan ibunya.

"Hai" Donghae menyapa. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan betapa menariknya Donghae dengan _jumper_ putih dan celana jeansnya. _Skinny ripped jeans_. Headset merah melingkar di lehernya. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan kecoklatan terlihat berantakan dan itu…. sungguh keren.

"Kyuhyun! Tidak sopan sekali, Donghae menyapamu dan kau hanya diam saja" ibunya memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun terhenyak dan merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia pasti telihat sangat bodoh dan oh Tuhan! Dirinya masih mengenakan piyama dan sandal bulu! Dan entah bagaimana rambutnya saat ini, dan pasti dirinya adalah kutu buku dengan kaca mata tebalnya. Bahkan ia belum mencuci mukanya! Kyuhyun panik. Ia berkedip cepat beberapa kali dan ia sangat panik! Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tidak ada kata kata yang mau keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tangannya mulai basah karena berkeringat. Ia begitu panik. Kyuhyun yakin ini adalah penampilannya paling buruk dan oh tuhan, mengapa harus di depan Donghae?!

"Keberatan jika aku…" Donghae mengangkat tas belanja milik ibunya, mengisyaratkan ia perlu masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkannya dimanapun ia perlu meletakkannya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu, dan memang ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ibunya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Kyuhyun, mengapa kau membiarkan Donghae berdiri di depan pintu? Ayo Donghae masukklah. Kyuhyun bantu Donghae membawa belanjaan ibu ke dapur." Kemudian meninggalkan keduanya berjalan ke dapur.

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali bersikap normal. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya (ada apa dengan kacamatanya hari ini?) sebelum meraih tas belanja ibunya yang masih menggantung di tangan Donghae. Namun tetangga barunya ini menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bawa satu dan kau bawa satu, adil?" Donghae tersenyum, menunjuk tas belanjaan yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tunjukkan saja dimana aku harus meletakkan ini. Di dapur?", tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berdehem sekali, mencoba menemukan suaranya, "Letakkan saja disini". Kyuhyun meletakkan belanjaan ibunya di atas meja. Donghae mengikutinya.

Ibunya menyuruhnya duduk dan berniat membuatkannya teh. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku Dongahe, sekarang duduklah dan akan aku buatkan teh. Kau suka teh kan? Atau mau minuman lain?"

"Aku suka teh. Terima kasih." Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus berdiri saja atau duduk satu meja dengan Donghae. Dengan penampilanya yang jauh dari mengesankan Kyuhun berharap Donghae pulang ke rumah dan muncul lagi beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun lebih… representatif. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin Donghae tetap disini dan menghabiskan tehnya selama mungkin. Mungkin dengan sedikit kesabaran untuk menunggu Kyuhyun mandi dan ganti baju.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau ibu buatkan teh juga?" ibunya bertanya sembari menyiapkan dua gelas dengan masing masing teh celup di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan mungkin inilah saatnya yang tepat untuk duduk.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, ibunya mulai memperkenalkan Donghae dan bercerita tentang bagaimana akhirnya Donghae membantunya dengan belanjaannya pagi ini. Ia bertemu dengan Donghae dan ibunya, Nyonya Lee, saat berbelanja di supermarket. Ternyata ibunya sudah terlebih dulu bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Nyonya Lee sebelum Kyuhyun mengantarkan kue ke rumahnya. Beruntung karena Nyonya Lee tidak belanja banyak jadi Donghae bisa membantu membawa keperluan ibunya. Begitulah akhirnya Donghae berakhir dengan secangkir teh dihadapannya di rumahnya. Di dapurnya. Dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan penampilan bangun tidurnya. Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Kau tidak menambahkan gula, Hyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Apakah Donghae selalu tersenyum seperti ini? Ini sangat memalukan. Donghae pasti sudah menertawakannya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyunnie tidak suka yang manis manis, Donghae. Ia selalu bilang teh bukan teh jika ditambahkan gula" kata ibunya sembari menyibukkan diri mengatur letak penyimpanan barang belanjaan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada ibunya atau justru malah sebaliknya, karena Donghae kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya seperti menyadari ternyata Kyuhyun tidak suka sesuatu yang manis.

 _Black Forest_ tentu saja manis.

"Tapi aku suka coklat, kue cokelat. Siapa yang tidak suka cokelat? Semua orang menyukainya. Tidak terlalu manis, kau tahu… _uhm_ …coklat bukan coklat jika terlalu manis. Maksudku, sedikit pahit, _dark chocolate_?"

Donghae tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya panik dan Donghae menyadari hal itu. Ia bahkan mengigau tentang cokelat dan kue cokelat dan… _ugh_ , Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada banyak kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Dan tentu saja, wajahnya sudah pasti memerah seperti tomat.

"Ya, aku juga tidak terlalu suka yang manis" kata Donghae lembut, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"tapi beberapa hal yang sangat manis ternyata sangat sulit untuk ditolak"

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Jelas sekali Donghae sedang menggodanya. Kata katanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri, tapi tidak ketika dirinya bisa melihat Donghae bermain dengan senyumnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu pada bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat ini. Tentu saja.

Tunggu dulu. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu? _Oh_ , pubertas.

Wajahnya memerah seketika. Kyuhyun menunduk dan menenggelamkan pandangannya di dalam cangkir tehnya. Ia tidak mengira akan tertarik secara seksual pada Donghae. Sungguh tidak sopan. Bahkan ia satu ruangan dengan ibunya!

"Pagiiii…..!"

"Ara, cepat sini bantu ibu. Tata dan simpan belanjaan ini di lemari atas atau di lemari es" kata ibunya. Tapi perhatian Ara tertuju pada hal lain.

"Wow, Kyukyu, baru beberapa hari pindah kesini kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Ara!" Kyuhyun dan Ibunya berteriak bersamaan, membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

Ara mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hey… hey… aku hanya bercanda, tenanglah kalian berdua" ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Donghae.

Ara menjulurkan tangannya, "Jadi aku perlu tahu siapa nama pacar baru adikku"

"Ara!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Tapi kakaknya sepertinya tidak peduli. Ibunya hanya menggeleng.

"Donghae, Lee Donghae" Donghae menjabat tangan Ara dengan senyum.

"Hai, Donghae. Aku Ara" kemudian Ara melepaskan tangannya.

"Ya aku tahu." Donghae tertawa.

"Maafkan aku barusan. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Ara ringan sambil mengambil satu helai roti dan mulai mengoleskannya dengan Nutella. " Lagipula tidak mungkin Kyuhyun membawa pulang pacarnya. Ia tidak pernah punya pacar, kau tahu."

Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh ya?"

"Ara!" Kyuhyun mencoba protes. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan telinga dan lehernya memerah.

Tapi Ara tetap melanjutkanya. Donghae tidak berhenti tersenyum dan sepertinya sangat menyukai pertunjukan kakaknya.

"Ia sibuk dengan buku bukunya. Kau tidak berencana menikah dengan buku buku itu kan, Kyukyu?" Ara menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan pisau penuh coklat.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memberi tatapan peringatan kepada kakaknya. Membuat Ara tertawa. Ia melipat rotinya yang penuh selai cokelat.

"Baiklah Donghae, senang bertemu denganmu," Ara berdiri dari kursinya sambil menggigit rotinya dengan gigitan besar. "Jaga Kyuhyun baik baik, Donghae. Aku pergi dulu." Ia lalu berputar dan mencium pipi ibunya, mengutarakan maaf tidak bisa membantu karena sudah ada janji dengan teman temannya dan berencana pulang malam. Ibunya hanya menggeleng tidak heran sedikitpun dengan alasan anak perempuannya ini. Ia hanya minta supaya handphonenya aktif dan bisa dihubungi kapan saja.

"Bye Kyukyu" ia melambai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun dan mengatakan _dia seksi_ tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk meskipun sudah terlambat menyembunyikan betapa merah wajahnya.

Donghae yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh ke belakang mencari tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Ara kepada adiknya. Ara hanya tersenyum lebar seperti orang tidak bersalah. Ia melambaikan tangan dan pergi menghilang.

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

 **[a/n: hey ho! chapter 2 yaey! thanks banget banget buat yang udah review dan sukaaaaa... kalian keren! ^^ oia sekedar tau, fics ini plotnya bakal lambat karena ak pengen hubungan haekyu senatural mungkin, jadi be patient ya.. dan buat yang udah nunggu lanjutan fics lain ehm,,,im not sure, gak bisa janji juga ada sequelnya. yang jelas kalo rated m mungkin pake bahasa inggris (ala kadarnya) karenaaaaaa kalo pake bahasa kok kayaknya vulgar banget yak hehehe... we'll see deh. ok happy reading. love you guys. muach!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cerry**

 **Chapter: 3/?**

 **Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)**

 **Warning: -**

 **Disclaimer: plot cerita milik author**

Donghae membiarkan laptopnya menyala. Kursornya berkedip kedip bosan dintara deretan huruf huruf. Buku bukunya berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Tidak ketika Kyuhyun jauh lebih menyita perhatian ketimbang tugas akhirnya.

Donghae menghela nafas. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit langit kamar. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak hanya untuk mengingatkan dirinya Kyuhyun punya senyuman yang manis. Ia membuka matanya lagi. Kyuhyun siswa SMA. Kelas dua. Belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Sekali lagi, belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Bahkan mungkin orang yang belum mengenalnya akan mengatakan Kyuhyun dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya. Sedangkan Donghae, dirinya hampir dua puluh satu tahun. Dua puluh satu tahun. Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya semakin tidak bersemangat mengerjakan tugasnya?

Tentu saja empat tahun tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi cukup mengerikan.

Donghae menghela nafas.

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan mendekati anak sekolah yang bahkan belum punya kartu identitas selain kartu pelajar? Donghae bahkan tidak yakin Kyuhyun pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan orang lain. Gadis lain. Laki laki lain. Donghae tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kyuhyun sangat menarik. Ia bukan hanya manis namun juga tampan. Lembut dan cantik dan berkarakter pada saat yang sama. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun juga sangat pemalu. Donghae melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan. Melihat wajahnya memerah adalah favoritnya yang pertama sekarang. Yang kedua, kebiasaannya menggigit bibirnya. Semoga Kyuhyun sadar hal itu adalah suatu kejahatan.

Membuat acara minum teh kemarin pagi kembali lagi dalam ingatannya.

Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan namun juga begitu lembut dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Donghae ingin memeluknya saat itu juga ketika ia masih mengenakan piyama yang terlihat satu atau dua ukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae kesulitan mengalihkan pandangannya dari halus dan putihnya kulit leher Kyuhyun. Donghae mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menelan ludah dan langsung menyerangnya. Sandal bulu panda dan kacamata kutu buku yang Kyuhyun kenakan hanya memperburuk sirkulasi darahnya. Kyuhyun tampak sangat… sangat… sangaaaaaat lembut untuk dipeluk, dicium , di…di…

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Ia bukan bukan seorang _barbarian_. Ia yakin tertarik pada Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar fisiknya saja. Namun ketika Kyuhyun dan piyamanya -sengaja atau tidak - berkonspirasi membuat imajinasinya menjadi liar bisa apa Donghae? Ia laki laki dan dua puluh satu tahun!

Donghae memperhatikan caranya memegang cangkir teh dengan kedua tangannya. Jari jemarinya lentik dan kukunya bening bersih. Betapa pelan dan hati hati saat ia mendekatkan cangkir teh ke bibirnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun meniup teh-nya sebelum meminumnya. Terlihat sangat manis. Sangat... sangat manis.

Donghae juga memerhatikan Kyuhyun saat beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dan jika ia tertangkap basah, Kyuhyun segera membenarkan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada cangkir tehnya seolah semua hal yang menarik ada di dalam sana. Tentu saja wajahnya akan berubah merah. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk menggodanya. Donghae yakin ia mampu melakukannya sepanjang hari jika saat itu ponselnya tidak bergetar terus menerus.

Ia harus menemani ibunya menghadiri acara pernikahan.

Dan Donghae adalah anak yang baik untuk bersedia mengantar ibunya kemana saja ia diminta, meskipun itu berarti meninggalkan moment bersama tetangga barunya. Takn pernah terpikir acara minum teh bisa sangat menyenangkan.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pamit pada Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk tehnya, Kyuhyun" Donghae tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga sudah membantu ibuku"

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kapan saja. Aku senang bisa membantu"

Dan satu hal yang pasti membuat canggung adalah ketika kau tidak benar benar ingin pergi, ketika masih ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu, sedangkan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuatnya terjadi.

Donghae ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama, meskipun ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya.

" _Uhm_ …baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Ibuku tidak suka menunggu" Donghae menghela nafas.

"Iya, kurasa sebaiknya begitu" Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lebih lama?" Donghae tidak yakin ia sedang bertanya atau sedang menyatakan harapannya.

Tapi ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk hal itu tidak lagi jadi masalah.

-000-

Sore yang tidak terlalu buruk. Donghae memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya. Memikirkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama hanya akan membuat libidonya semakin tidak terkendali. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan terhadap tugasnya.

Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman kaleng dari lemari es. Ia berniat untuk menyalakan TV sebelum akhirnya berubah pikiran setelah melihat pemandangan menarik dari luar jendelanya. Kyuhyun ada di depan rumahnya terlihat sedang kesulitan dengan rantai sepedanya. Donghae memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu serius dengan kedua alisnya yang hampir menempel satu sama lain. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dan kedua matanya terkonsentrasi pada rantai sepeda yang lepas.

Tentu saja Donghae tidak perlu mengingatkan kembali pada dunia ini bahwa ia adalah orang yang baik hati. Untuk itu sudah sepantasnya jika ia meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman dan acara TV favoritnya dan lebih memilih untuk menolong tetangganya yang malang.

Donghae meletakkan minumannya dan segera keluar rumah. Ia berusaha tidak terlihat tergesa gesa. Membuat seolah semua ini adalah tanpa kesengajaan dan hanya kebetulan belaka. Campur tangan alam semesta.

"Hyun? Hai.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Berkedip beberapa kali, dan, "Oh… Hai…"

"Ada masalah dengan sepedanya?" Donghae bertanya meskipun jelas sekali rantai sepedanya lepas. Tidak ada salahnya tentu saja.

" _Uhm_ … iya rantai sepedaku lepas"

Donghae mengangguk dan ikut berjongkok. Memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka. Gugup.

"Kau ingin bersepeda sore ini?" tanya Donghae sambil mencoba membenarkan rantai pada jalurnya. Ia bahkan merasa tidak perlu untuk meminta ijin pada Kyuhyun untuk mereparasi sepedanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem dan menjawab, "Ya sepertinya begitu, cuaca sedang baik, tidak terlalu panas"

"Hmm" Donghae setuju. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah meskipun ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia ingin menyelesaikannya dan bersepeda dengan Kyuhyun.

" _Yep_! Selesai!" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun seketika berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Wajahnya memerah. Donghae yakin karena mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini. Kyuhyun terkejut karena Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya.

"Te…terima kasih atas bantuanyannya" Kyuhyun berkata setelah beberapa saat bisa menguasai rasa gugupnya. Ia memberikan Donghae kain lap yang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang kau bisa memakainya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau… _uhm_ … kau tidak ingin bersepeda juga? Maksudku… cuaca sedang bagus dan tidak terlalu panas dan…"

"Tentu saja", Donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar dan berhenti memikirkan tugas kuliah yang seperti tidak ada ujungnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku punya satu masalah"

"Ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan hati hati.

"Rantai sepedaku patah", Donghae mengangkat bahunya, putus ada seolah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sepedanya yang malang.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. Dan hanya _oh_ yang bisa ucapkan kemudian. Mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya.

Donghae mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tahu Kyuhyun kecewa, tentu saja ia tahu, Kyuhyun sangat mudah dibaca.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Tapi…" Donghae menepuk sepeda Kyuhyun, "kurasa kita masih bisa bersepeda bersama? Maksudku aku bisa mengayuh sepedanya dan kau bisa berdiri di sandaran kaki roda belakang? Terdengar menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae, "…kau bisa berdiri di _peg_ itu. Maksudku tentu saja jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku tidak memaksa", ia menunjuk sandaran kaki di roda belakangnya.

Ya ya Kyuhyun tahu. Ia tahu yang mana sandaran kaki yang Donghae maksud. Lagipula ini adalah sepeda miliknya. Hanya saja…wow Donghae baru saja mengajaknya bersepeda bersama. Benar-benar bersama.

"Kau… yakin?" kyuhyun bertanya. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan tentu saja menggigit bibirnya adalah kebiasaan yang mulai Donghae pahami ketika Kyuhyun sedang panik atau gusar atau mungkin ketika... sedang bersemangat.

Donghae mengangguk. Cepat dan pasti.

" _Uhm_ … Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Okay!" Donghae langsung menaiki sepedanya seolah ia berhak melakukan itu. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan tentunya.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sebelum meletakkan tangannya di pundak Donghae lalu naik diatas _peg_ sepeda. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terjatuh karena itu akan sangat memalukan. Dan jika tetangga barunya ternyata laki laki yang menarik, maka itu adalah suatu keberuntungan. Keberuntungan yang menciptakan sengatan elektrik pada telapak tangannya yang langsung merambat ke jantungnya yang malang.

Andai ia tahu Donghae pun merasakan hal yang benar benar sama.

"Pegangan yang erat Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh"

 _Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh_. Ya Donghae tidak ingin Kyuhyun jatuh. Kyuhyun harus membiasakan diri menerima hal hal manis dari Donghae. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang padahal Donghae belum mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hmm"

"Okay! Kita berangkaaat…!" Donghae mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Sedikit oleng pada awalnya, membuat Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat pundak Donghae.

"Hahaha….maafkan aku… sudah lama tidak bersepeda"

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak masalah, aku baik baik saja"

Dan seiring laju sepeda mereka yang menerjang angin, Donghae merasa seolah ia sedang menembus cerita baru di kehidupannya. Kali ini, bersama Kyuhyun yang masih asing namun sekaligus akrab di hatinya. Ia ingin mencari tahu bagaimana kisah ini akan berujung.

-000-

Setelah beberapa kali berkeliling di sekitar blok perumahan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah taman yang ramai anak-anak dan orang tuanya bermain. Mereka duduk di kursi taman sambil memegang minumannya masing masing. Donghae membeli cola untuk dirinya dan jus jeruk untuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae terlihat seperti habis berolahraga, wajahnya segar diantara samar samar keringat di dahinya. Ia terlihat begitu senang.

Kyuhyun sendiri belum sepenuhnya reda dari kejutan demi kejutan saat membonceng Donghae. Jalan menurun, rem mendadak, polisi tidur, dan belum lagi Donghae yang sengaja mengolengkan sepedanya hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun panik. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan bersepeda bisa se-menyenangkan dan menegangkan begini. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa meminta Donghae untuk memboncengnya lagi. Mungkin.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi kaleng jus jeruk diantara kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan" kata Donghae. Wajahnya begitu bersinar dan senyumnya belum menghilang sejak tadi.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sore seperti ini dengan sinar matahari mulai meredup dan angin yang bertiup pelan adalah satu diantara sekian banyak definisi tentang damai. Gelak tawa dan riuh rendah orang orang semuanya redam menjadi satu dalam suasana yang begitu dekat di hati. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan mata. Donghae menatapnya. Ia seperti sedang berusaha berjabat tangan dengan keadaan yang baru, udara yang berbeda dan mungkin dirinya. Seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Yang terlalu dini untuk ia simpulkan. Yang dengan sangat tidak adil sudah membuka ruang tersembunyi dihatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ruang itu ada.

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mendapati Donghae sedang menatapnya. Kedua matanya seperti sedang mengagumi sesuatu. Apakah Donghae sedang mangaguminya. Tapi ia bukan sesuatu untuk dikagumi. Kyuhyun tidak merasa hebat untuk menjadi sesuatu yang patut dikagumi.

Tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia diam diam ingin seseorang melihat sesuatu yang berarti dalam dirinya. Yang membuatnya merasa berbeda.

Donghae tidak mengalihkan padangannya, demikian pula Kyuhyun. Janggal, karena ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun selalu, selama ini, merasa tidak nyaman ketika seseorang menatapnya lebih lama dari seharusnya. Tapi, kali ini, ia biarkan Donghae menatapnya. Seolah Donghae berhak untuk melakukan apapun, seolah Donghae berhak mengobrak- abrik aturan aturan yang Kyuhyun jaga untuk dirinya selama ini. Dan sayangnya, seolah Kyuhyun sendiri pun sedang ingin keluar dari aturannya sendiri. Ia ingin menyelami kedua matanya Donghae. Mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang Donghae pikirkan. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan gambaran yang salah. Ia tidak akan berpegang pada kesimpulan yang tidak nyata. Ia ingin menguraikan segala sesuatunya dengan benar.

 _Rrrr…_

Dan drama pun berhenti.

Keduanya kembali ke dunia nyata – di suatu sore di taman dimana anak anak berlarian tak tentu arah.

Donghae mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Mengusap layar untuk membuka kuncinya dan mulai membaca pesan di ponselnya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memberikannya privasi. Ia melempat pandangannya ke tempat lain dan menenggak minumannya karena hanya itu satu satunya cara untuk membuat keadaan sedikit lebih tidak canggung.

Kyuhyun mendengar Donghae berkata _oh iya_ dengan pelan, yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir pasti Donghae telah melupakan sesuatu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa. Sore ini akan berlalu dengan cepat. Donghae akan mengajaknya pulang sebentar lagi. Oh Tuhan, bahkan ia sudah merasa begitu berhak atas Donghae.

Donghae menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

" _Uhm_ Kyuhyun, kau ada acara setelah ini?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan membuang semua acara malam ini jika Donghae memintanya. Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk duduk di taman ini hingga tengah malam. Namun, bagaimana jika pertanyaan Donghae hanya untuk sopan santun saja. Donghae pasti tidak peduli apakah Kyuhyun punya acara atau tidak malam ini, karena sejatinya yang ingin Donghae katakan adalah bahwa ia punya acara dan jika Kyuhyun pun punya acara maka… _voila…_ sama! Kemudian Donghae akan mengajaknya pulang.

Meskipun demikian Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau mau menemaniku latihan?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ketika dirinya mengangkat kedua alisnya ia sedang mempertanyakan antara _latihan apa?_ ataukah _apakah kau sedang memintaku menemanimu? Maksudku..a-ku me-ne-ma-ni-mu?_

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali, "Latihan?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Iya. Latihan sepak bola. Kau mau?"

"Kau bermain sepak bola, Hyung?!" Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud terkejut dengan hal ini, tapi mengetahui Donghae seorang pemain bola membuatnya bersemangat.

Hanya saja, Donghae seketika terdiam. Senyumnya hilang dan justru dirinyalah yang terlihat terkejut dengan hal ini.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apakah ia telah mengatakan suatu hal yang salah. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun buru buru meminta maaf. Wajahnya memerah dan ia mulai menggigit bibirnya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin dirinya terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin Donghae tidak suka berlebihan.

"Oh…tidak tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hyun. Tidak ada yang salah. Kau tidak mengatakan hal yang salah. Kau…" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebelum menunduk dan mengambil nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun tidak berani mengatakan apa apa. Ia bahkan tidak berani bergerak.

Donghae kemudian mengangkat kepalanya setelah seperti ratusan tahun ia menunduk. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Jam tujuh malam ini. Aku latihan bola jam tujuh malam ini. Kalau kau tidak ada acara dan mendapat ijin keluar rumah, aku akan menjemputmu. Tidak akan lama, hanya sampai jam sembilan. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana? Maksudku, tidak apa-apa jika kau menolaknya. Aku tidak memaksa."

Kyuhyun menggelang, "tidak tidak tentu saja tidak… _uhm_ maksudku.." Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan. Iya. Baiklah. Jam tujuh malam."

Donghae tersenyum lebar. Itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

 **[a/n: Helooooooo from the other siiiide! Took so freaking long am i? hahaha so sorry. Semoga worth to wait ya chap ini :p lagi pengen slow aja biar dapet feelingnya. Dan meskipun kaya ada tarikan seksual disini, bukan berarti bakal ada smut anytime soon. Kyuhyun baru 17 tahun euy! :D yaokay happy reading ya….aaaaaaand jangan lupa review. Apapun komentar kalian bikin semangat tetep nulis. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ^^ luv u as always *muach*]**


End file.
